ben_10_omniverse_2_the_sequelfandomcom-20200215-history
XLR8
XLR8 (pronounced "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. In Omniverse, 16-year-old XLR8's appearance is the same as Ultimate Alien, but taller, the white color on his shirt is replaced by green, which now covers whole of his neck. He has four blue stripes on his tail. The black balls on his feet are bigger. His helmet is longer in the back and front. His claws are also longer. His visor is darker. XLR8's voice now sounds like Ben's, but in a fast talking, higher-pitched way. 11-year-old Ben as XLR8 in Omniverse looks exactly the same as his 16-year-old version, except that he is shorter, and the green color of his shirt is white. He has three stripes on his tail. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. In The Unnaturals, it was revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. In The Krakken, XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Gwen across a lake to shore without slowing down. According to the pop-up edition of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. This was first shown in Store 23]]. XLR8 also seem to think at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. In Back with a Vengeance, when Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell off a cart, he used his Kineceleran tail to hang on to the wire. This shows that XLR8 has a prehensile tail. In The Krakken, it is shown that XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. It was revealed in Rules of Engagement that XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. In Omniverse, XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, as shown in Third Time's a Charm, where he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading Sumo Slammers instead. Etymology XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless.